gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Destro (RAH)
:Destro has both been a Cobra and Iron Grenadiers character in the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Destro is one of the most cunning foes the Joe Team has ever faced. He is the power behind M.A.R.S. (Military Armament Research Syndicate), one of the largest manufacturer of state-of-the-art weaponries. His business if fueled by inciting unstable countries to wage wars against each other and then getting them to purchase weapons from him. To him, war is simply man's expression of his most natural state. It is the perfect example of where the fittest survive and where many technological advances are made. His biggest client, thus far, is Cobra with whom he maintains an alliance of convenience. Despite being a manipulative person, Destro maintains a sense of honor and actually respects the Joe Team for their skills and expertise, if not their motivation. The silver mask Destro wears is his most distinctive feature. It is forged from Beryllium steel. For centuries, the Destro clan designed and sold weapons. In an incident dating back to the English Civil War, an ancestor of his was caught selling weapons to both sides. He is forced to wear a steel mask for his crimes (neither side were willing to execute him because they still wanted his weapons). Rather than taking it as a sign of shame, the Destro clan turned it into a symbol of pride. The patriarchs passed it down as tradition from father to son for over 20 generations. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Destro fancies himself an honorable man, answering to a moral code he alone seems to understand. He has stood with the Commander as often as he has opposed him, and will join forces with the G.I. Joe team if it is good for business. With such wavering loyalties, he has come to respect and befriend many characters, from Joe members Flint and Lady Jaye, to Zartan, and even the Commander’s estranged son Billy. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded The McCullens were a Scottish clan who were famous for being weapons manufacturers, with their business going as far back as the 13th century. The English king, Henry Plantagenet, broke the truce between England and Scotland. He implemented new tax laws that the McCullens refused to pay. In retribution, he had members of the McCullen clan killed save for their patriarch, John McCullen who was taken prisoner. The king could never justify keeping prisoner a nobleman like John McCullen and had him forced to wear a steel mask to conceal his identity. Centuries and generations later, the current descendant, James McCullen, continue to be a prominent member of British society while secretly engaging in subversive activities under the alias of Destro. This similar background and the resources he could provide were the reasons that Cobra Commander approached him for an alliance with Cobra. While initially dismissive of Cobra Commander, Destro became intrigued by his plans for a revolution and the willingness to carry out his plans. To this end, he agreed to provide Cobra the necessary arms and resources to carry out their plans. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity The Destro family line had been based in Castle Destro in the Balkans since the time of the Crusades, ruling from there and selling arms throughout the centuries and regularly shifting alliances. When Destro was young he served as his father's apprentice. Amongst his tasks was running guns for Arabs, during which he first met Farouk. The two would remain in contact and serve as business partners but not meet again for many years. Destro subsequently murdered his father to rule his empire. Destro maintained close relations with Cobra but always regarded himself as a businessman who would deal with Action Force if they weren't idealists and unwilling to meet his prices. He arranged to sell a consignment of weapons to Cobra, swapping the hardware and money as a boat party in London's Docklands. However an Action Force team led by Flint sabotaged the operation and destroyed the weapons. Destro escaped. He subsequently airlifted an escaping Eel out of London, not realising that Snake-Eyes was hiding on board. At Castle Destro, Cobra Commander informed Destro and the Baroness of his plans for world domination. Destro privately told the Baroness he was critical as he believed Cobra Commander's vision was destructive and there must always be a choice, whilst power is "no more than a position, a situation of control", not the mystical thing Cobra Commander seemed to think it is. Destro explained further that he hopes to hone Cobra Commander into an effective weapon and if not he must be disposed of. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Transformers/G.I. Joe Intially revealed as part of the Cobra organization in 1939, Destro's actual postion was not revealed, however it was clear he held some significant rank and power. Conspiring with Starscream to overthrow the Megatron/Cobra Commander Leadership in the Decepticon/Cobra alliance he order the construction of Bruticus, which ultimatley led to Cobra's defeat. Divided Front Taking place in the 80's, it's assumed that this is a descendant of the 1939 Destro, as he shows no signs of aging. However , his character was not full revealed, due his brief appearance in the series only issue. Hasbro Comics continuity Write up IDW Comics continuity Destro is a international illegal arms smuggler & manufacturer, operating with utmost secrecy, out of a castle in Scotland. Ulterior motives have been hinted at, but it is yet to be revealed what they are. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Cobra may have stolen the MASS technology but it was Destro who built and mastered the teleportation machine. He reveals to Cobra Commander the three elements needed to run the machine. As for the first test and actual application of the machine, he teleported a Cobra contingent to steal a new satellite. There was a temporary snafu but he is able to show the Commander it is perfect. Initially, Destro partakes in the Commander's entertainment by having Duke and a giant gladiator fight each other. When news of the world's response arrive, both men are distressed but Destro is more upset about the information intelligence provided that the Joes are building their own MASS Device. It does not take long before the Commanders flamboyance in his show of power start to irritate Destro, especially since continued use of the MASS ensures an ever dwindling supply of the catalytic elements. And that each display does not really contribute to a greater strategy. Even though Cobra receives news of an imminent surrender, Destro has had enough and decides to get the final element himself if it's the only way to ensure they really have the power to carry out their threat. Despite being frustrated by the Joes' constant display of bold action, Destro manages to acquire the meteor element and takes Scarlett as hostage to make good his escape. Scarlett's defiant action in the escape shuttle nearly had them both killed. Upon his return, he learns from the Baroness the Commander's ill-conceived action in annihilating New York City. The build up of previous frustrations and his near-death experience finally unhinged Destro to take matters in his own hands, going so far as making himself appear to be the new leader of Cobra. When the Joes countered his move to destroy New York City with their own MASS Device, Destro proceeds to eliminating the hostages one by one until his demands are met. Only the Joes timely arrival put an end to his mad plans. To keep the Joes busy, he aims the MASS towards the Earth's core and makes his escapes, swearing his revenge the next time. DiC animated series Destro let Baroness learn for herself that he had dumped her for Zarana during a Cobra meeting in front of everyone. But after Baroness defected to help Cobra Commander successfully usurp Serpentor, Destro once again claimed Baroness as his girlfriend, which he announced by dropping Zarana through a trap door. Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Merchandise * Destro mini-bust Trivia Write up External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:Cobra Category:Iron Grenadiers Category:Armor Tech Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Drivers